


Discusiones

by Isa_Maclean



Category: DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: Bruce Wayne reflexiona sobre la relación de Damian y Jon con el pasó de los años





	Discusiones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir, pero ayer después de ver un fanart de Damian y Jon, tuve la idea de escribir sobre ellos. (En las notas finales adjunte el fanart, recomiendo primero leer la historia y luego ver el fanart)
> 
> En sí, me agradan Damian y Jon. “Rebirht” actualmente es un revoltijo, aunque se supone que hubo cambios en la línea temporal y las cosas se “arreglaron”….pero aun así, bueno, para que esto sea agradable para quienes no leen comics, esto es una especie de UA. (Donde Lois está divorciada de Clark y los padres de Clark están vivos)
> 
> Esta basado en un mini comic, al final de la historia dejé en enlace.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así Damian?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Soy el mayor!

-¡Te odio!

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

Bruce rodó los ojos y dio un tragó a su té, no valía le pena alterarse por el momento, solo se trataba de  su hijo menor, Damian quien estaba discutiendo con el hijo de Superman, Jon Kent mientras subían por las escaleras. Las peleas entre ellos dos eran frecuentes desde que se habían conocido, debido a sus personalidades algo opuestas –como había ocurrido con él y con Clark en un principio- pero conforme habían ido creciendo eran menos escandalosos, ahora con 17 y 20 años sus peleas no se escuchaban por toda la mansión.

Esos dos chicos eran un serio problema, a pesar de haberse vuelto inseparables  en un momento podían estar jugando videojuegos tranquilamente en la sala, al otro momento Jon salía volando por la ventana cargando a Damian porque tenían una “misión secreta” y después podían estar peleando rompiendo algún objeto de la mansión.  Y por lo que decía Clark, cuando lo visitaban en la  granja solía ser de igual forma.

¿Quién era quien iniciaba sus peleas? A pesar de ser su padre, Bruce sabía que Damian era quien iniciaba la mayoría de estas debido a su carácter temperamental,  puesto que Jon tenía un carácter mucho más tranquilo, aunque había pasado por la separación de sus padres cuando era muy niño también había sido criado por los viejos Kent  y Clark en un hogar amoroso y tranquilo, cosa que demostró cuando no se tomó de mala manera que hubiera _algo más_ que una amistad y compañerismo entre Batman y Superman, pues solía portarse como un chico respetuoso  respecto al tema aceptando las cosas de los mayores.  Sin embargo, cuando lo requería, Jon sacaba a relucir un carácter feroz  similar al de su madre Lois Lane

*

Bruce continuó escuchando una discusión a la que no puso mucha atención cuando subió a una de las bibliotecas de la mansión,  ya que esta quedaba justo debajo de la habitación de Damian.  Tenía trabajo que hacer, así que procuró  concentrarse solo en su laptop e ignorar los murmullos.

-Buenas tardes Bruce  - Dijo Clark quien entraba por la ventana. Usaba su uniforme de Superman, y aunque el viento soplaba, su pelo estaba perfectamente acomodado con su característico rizo cayendo sobre su frente.

-Hmp-  murmuró Bruce –Cierra la ventana cuando entres

-¿Damian y Jon están aquí? -  Preguntó Clark.

-Tú tienes súper oído.  -Respondió

-Escuché voces, pero no quiero invadir su privacidad. Sé cuándo “apagar” mis poderes-  Clark se sentó al lado de Bruce en el sofá.

-Superboy todavía no domina bien sus poderes.  – Murmuró Bruce sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.- Es lo que suele decir Damian

-Sí, lo lamento. He tratado de hacer lo mejor que puedo entrenando con él. Quizás sea más fuerte que yo en un futuro…- Soltó un suspiró. – Al menos no han peleado esta vez ¿No? Tiene rato que ellos…

-Estaban discutiendo al subir las escaleras. Hace unos minutos también lo hacían

-¡Oh! Bruce, hay que vigilar bien a los chicos. Quizás uno pueda salir lastimado. Sus peleas no son como cuando eran niños, pero aun así hay que tener un ojo sobre ellos, aunque claro, procuró en darle privacidad a Jon no escuchando sus conversaciones.

Siendo Jon un chico mitad  Alien y mitad Humano y Damian un experto asesino entrenado desde niño y aprendiz del mismo Batman, Clark muy a menudo sentía que ambos corrían peligro cuando peleaban  (además de las cosas y personas a su alrededor) así que convenció a Bruce de entrar como moderadores o directamente a separarlos cuando sus peleas se ponían peor. Gracias a eso nunca ninguno de los dos había salido lastimado gravemente después de una discusión. 

En el transcurso de los años, los dos héroes habían intentado de todo para calmarlos, llegando incluso a negociaciones como “Te llevaré a ese lugar que te gusta”  “Te dejaré tener esa mascota”, pero al final, la madurez era lo que había parado esas frecuentes peleas.  Lo extraño era que a pesar de todo, Damian y Jon siempre estaban juntos.  Damian ayudaba a Jon con sus tareas, insistían en estar juntos en días festivos o  cuando Jon estaba de vacaciones, era frecuente que visitará a Damian o esté a él. 

-Voy a tomar un baño…-Dijo Clark -  Podemos pedir Pizza o algo así más tarde, preguntale a  los chicos.  Tomaré una ducha en  la cueva, ya que dejaré una evidencia a analizar en tu computadora

-Bien…            

Una vez que Clark se fue, Bruce pensó que estará en silencio otra vez, hasta que un fuerte ruido es escuchó en el piso de arriba. En un principio no quiso ir a revisar, pero las palabras de Clark sobre que alguno podía salir lastimado resonaban en su cabeza, así que terminó por subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.  Jon aun no sabía controlar sus poderes así podría herir a Damian.

-¡No seas un llorón! Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo aprende a controlar su fuerza….- Escuchó decir a la voz de Damian en cuanto iba por el pasillo-

Sin tocar la puerta Bruce la abrió de inmediato, solo para ver una escena que iba a tardar en borrar de su memoria:

Damian estaba encima de Jon ambos en la cama de su hijo, con el pelo despeinado y en ropa interior. Al verlo Damian solo hizo una mueca molesta y Jon se sonrojo completamente y trató de cubrirse la cara-

-S-señor Wayne-  Jon trató de formular unas palabras- Nosotros….No es lo que parece

-¡Padre! ¡Aprende a tocar la puerta!- Gritó Damian molesto-

Bruce siempre había sido muy respetuoso con sus hijos, cuando estaban con sus respectivas parejas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado ver aquellos dos jóvenes en esa situación.  Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe

*

Ya en la cueva, Clark salía de bañarse y se sorprendió de ver a Bruce sentado frente a la computadora, pero no ponía atención a esta, estaba completamente quieto concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Bruce?  - Preguntó. No hubo respuesta - ¿Y los chicos? Hay que preguntarles si van a querer pizza.

Miró de cerca a Bruce quien estaba completamente pálido. Clark pensó en una pequeña lista de cosas que podían poner a Bruce esa forma, pero puesto que no estaba poniendo atención a alguna cosa en la pantalla, reducía todo a una opción

-Necesito  una aspirina. – Murmuró Bruce levantándose de su silla

-Creo que ya sabes porque no me gusta invadir la privacidad- Dijo Clark con una sonrisa burlona.

 

*

 

Este oneshot fue basado en este mini comic: [(x)](https://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/160157307555/in-my-head-clark-and-bruce-are-so-use-to-damain)

 


End file.
